Crocodile Tears
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: There's trouble in Downunda as Team Chaotix is called in to solve a horrifying case. The only problem is that the clients don't want Vector around, because of his past, making it difficult to do their job. Can Espio and Charmy calm down their clients rage as they uncover the twisted shadows of their boss's past? Read, Review, and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: The Past Calls

**Crocodile Tears**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: The Past Calls**

It was just another typical day at the Chaotix Detective Agency. A new case hadn't come in for weeks, and the whole team was growing restless and bored. Especially Charmy, and it was dangerous to have him trapped in that mood, because he always resorted to doing something crazy in order to lighten up his day. And as usual, that something crazy brought about the wrath of Vector.

"Charmy!" yelled out the giant croc, as he chased after the little bee speeding through the air. " Give me back my headphones you little pest!"

Espio sighed as the pair dashed past him, disturbing his meditation. It was always hard to find a small moment of peace in the Chaotix house. Sometimes the purple chameleon wondered why he even tried.

Vector and Charmy spats were common, and Espio couldn't block out every single insentience from his mind.

Slightly though, he was impressed, and Espio smiled at Charmy's latest trick. The young bee had made a very brave and foolish move, swiping away the headphones from Vector's head. If there was one thing their boss liked more than money, it was his music, and anyone who dared messed with that was going down.

Crash!...Bang!...went the sounds as something valuable in the kitchen just broke. Espio sighed, wishing a case would come to help calm this chaos down.

Moments later, a knock sounded on the door, and the chameleon perked up his eyes. It seemed as if the universe had just answered his prayer.

* * *

Meanwhile, minutes before the knock on the Chaotix door came, a green platypus looked frustrated as he glanced down at the article he held in his hands. Why couldn't they handle this problem on their own? They didn't need any outside help!

But the situation was terrible and rising fast. If these detectives couldn't help, there was nowhere else to turn.

Finally, he found the house he was looking for, and looked up at the building unimpressed. This was where a trio of detectives stayed? The place looked shabby and run-down. Guess they don't get enough clients to make rent during the year.

"Well Bill" the platypus said to himself " one way or another, this is who you came for so let's do it,"

With that reassurance in mind, Bill stepped up to the door and brought up his hand to knock, but paused when he heard the sounds of crashes and bangs coming from the other side of the door. What was going on in there? Should he even interrupt?

Acting on the idea before he could doubt it, Bill finished his knock on the door, and a few seconds later a chameleon answered, cringing as another crash happened behind him.

"Hello" said the chameleon " is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah" said the platypus " My name's Bill. I'm looking for the Chaotix Detective Agency. I've got an important case for them."

"That's us," said the chameleon " I'm Espio. Pardon me while I inform my associates. Hey Charmy, Vector, enough! We've got a client!"

"A client?" called out Vector's voice from the kitchen " Why didn't you say so? We'll be right there!"

"That voice" thought Bill, as he walked inside the room " it couldn't be."

He recognized that tone, but there no way it could possibly be him!

A moment later, Charmy and Vector entered the room to see the new client Espio had brought in, and when Vector and Bill saw each other, there was silence and glares.

"Vector,"

"Bill,"

Both the platypus and crocodile growled, making Espio and Charmy confused to what was going on. Finally, Vector shifted his eyes to glare at Espio.

"This is the guy who has the case?"

"Yes," Espio nodded.

"No," Vector said, turning away.

"No?" asked Espio surprised.

"No!" said Vector " Kick him out! Send him somewhere else! He has no business here,"

With that said, Vector disappeared.

Espio was stunned, glancing worriedly at Charmy once Vector had left the room. It wasn't like the croc to turn down a case. The client seemed just as upset now, turning to walk out and exit through the door.

"Wait a second" said Espio, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. " What is going on here? You know Vector?"

"I guess you could say that" said Bill " Look, I'll just have to go look somewhere else for someone more suitable to help with my problem."

"Hey, we're suitable" said Charmy " what's wrong with us?"

"You're working with a traitor" said Bill " that's really all that you need to know."

"Nevertheless" said Espio " maybe you should go ahead and tell us about your case. Regardless of our teammate, I'm sure that you can't waste any more time searching for another group of detectives to help."

"Very well" Bill sighed " I'll tell you what's going on."

* * *

Vector growled in his office, faintly overhearing Espio convincing Bill to stay as he concealed his rage tightly behind the door. Out of all the possible clients, why did it have to be him?

Vector had gone through great lengths to cut all ties with his past, and now one of them just had to show at his company door! Fate laughed as two opposing forces were forced to reunite. They didn't want him in Downunda, so why should he help anyway?

Sighing in frustration, Vector plopped into the seat at his desk, and switched on his headphones to tune into the bug planted in the living room walls. Might as well listen to the case. Maybe the words of a mystery would slowly calm him down.

Secretly, Vector thanked Tails for adding this addition to his little headset. After a difficult credit fraud case, Vector determined the most valuable way to confirm the sincerity of a client was to listen in on what they mumbled when left in a room alone.

It helped point out some major, back-stabbing cheapskates, but Vector never told Espio and Charmy about the little bug in the wall. Clients just felt more comfortable in the living room, Vector confirmed. Espio and Charmy just chose to roll with it, and Vector breathed out a sigh to his success.

A 'clink' hit the coffee table, as Espio put down a cup of tea before he sat down, joining Charmy on the couch as they looked across towards Bill in the opposite chair. Bill eyed the green liquid in the cup for a moment, but decided not to take a sip.

"Thank you, but no" said Bill "I'll just get right to explaining the case,"

"First" said Espio "I would like to know why you referred to Vector as a 'traitor'. If we accept this case, I want to make sure that no bad blood comes between him and our clients."

"To late for that" said Bill " The bad blood is still there. But, I promise, if you somehow convince him to accept this case, I'll make sure my allies treat him with a minor legion of respect. As for why he's a traitor, that's a long story…To long to get in now."

"Fine" said Espio " You were saying?"

"My name is Bill" said the platypus " I come from Downunda. Your boss, Vector, was born and raised there as well. Recently, there's been some trouble however, my friends being attacked, innocents wounded. Poor Barby suffered a few injuries just a few days ago."

At that last sentence, Vector cringed, hoping the koala was alright as he listened in more.

"We tried hard to handle this alone" Bill continued " but the beast is elusive, and it is a mystery to where and when it is going to strike. All we got for clues so far are strange footprint, growls, and scratches in the trees. After Barby got hurt, that was the last straw. I volunteered to go over to Mobotropolis to seek help."

"So you found us huh?" said Charmy.

"Looking past appearances" said Bill " your company seemed to have a very good rep for getting things done. I question your flaws, but like you said earlier, I don't really have time to find another team."

"We'll accept the case" said Espio " but with how upset Vector is now, he probably won't agree to cooperate without some kind of reward."

"Of course he wouldn't" said Bill, pulling something out of his jacket pocket "I was planning to offer this up as payment anyway."

"Ooo!" cooed Charmy " Shiny! What is it?"

"The Jewel of the Outback" said Bill " Downunda's most treasured prize,"

At that last sentence, Vector sat up in shock and turned off his phones, surprise set in his jaw as he thought about how crazy Bill was to give up the old man's coin. It was taboo to part with that thing! Forbidden! Disrespectful to the man his in grave, that Vector reignited his rage and stormed out the office door.

Espio and Charmy flinched as they heard the slam, gasping in surprise as Vector entered the living room, red eyes set ablaze.

He glared down at the jeweled coin in Bill's hand, gave a brief glance towards Charmy and Espio, and then finally settled back down on the platypus with his gaze.

"Fine" Vector growled out "I'll agree to help, but this is for the old man Bill, not for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Eyes

**Ch.2: Unwelcome Eyes**

The air was thick with tension the next morning, as both Espio and Charmy prepared, packing for their trip to Downunda, while Vector watched from the middle of the room grumbling under his breath. The croc still wasn't too pleased that he had agreed to accept this assignment.

It definitely still shocked Espio and Charmy who were, for now, keeping themselves quiet, letting Vector roil in his bad mood.

"Heh," Vector sighed, relaxing his shoulders, and pulling out the warp ring he had gotten from Knuckles earlier that day.

Bill would be coming by later and they would soon be off, the warp ring much faster and cheaper than buying tickets for a plane.

"Vector what's wrong?" came Knuckles voice to haunt the crocodile's thoughts.

The detective had told his echidna friend nothing, except that this case was personal and that he would be confronting his past. Knux didn't ask for a further explanation, knowing how deep the past could leave scars. Vector respected his friend for that, and looked up from the ring to see that Espio and Charmy had finished packing just when a knock came at the door.

Eight o'clock. Perfect timing.

Vector walked over to the door and let in Bill, the green platypus greeting him with a glare as he passed by and went on his way. Already, the frustration inside was building up.

"Ready to go?" Bill asked, looking to Espio.

"Ready," said the ninja " Vector, if you please?"

Tossing the ring before he could regret it, Vector thought of Downunda as the ring floated, grew, and expanded, opening a portal to his former home.

"Let's go boys," said Vector, stepping in first. Espio, Charmy, and Bill soon following him from behind.

Downunda looked the same as Vector had always remembered it, and even though it filled him with some nostalgia, he quickly stomped those thoughts at his heels. There may have been some good times here, but there were bad times too. More bad than good, which would only become more clear when they met up with Barby and the rest of the gang.

"This way," said Bill, and the Chaotix followed the platypus's lead.

While walking, the trio were also observing, looking around for clues that held any connection to the case. Espio kept his eyes out for claws and shadows, while Charmy observed people's faces as they passed by, reacting to their presence there.

There was a lot of anger directed at Vector. The little bee wondered, just what had his friend done to get people here this mad?

Finally, Bill stopped, indicating that they arrived at the hideout.

"Wait here," he said, pulling back a rustic, curtain door as he slipped inside.

"Bill!" greeted Barby, the white koala smiling as the platypus stepped inside the room. " You're back! Did you find help?"

"Yeah" Bill replied softly " though you won't believe from who,"

"What do you mean?" asked Barby, as the rest of the gang walked in from the dining room. Walt Wallabie, a brown-eyed, orange-colored kangaroo, and Guru Emu, the pale blue-feathered, hippie bird looking as zen as he was ever going to be.

"It's Vector," Bill told Barby, and the white koala's eyes narrowed down in rage.

"So after all this time he's back huh?" snapped Barby " You couldn't find anyone else to help us with the case?"

"There wasn't time," said Bill " You know as well as I do that another attack is bound to happen soon,"

Barby sighed, looking down at her arm, at the wrapped up injury. She knew that her friend was right.

Walt spoke up, breaking the thick tension in the air.

"Well, let's go out and meet the bloke mates,"

Agreeing with Walt, the other three walked out with the kangaroo, finding the Chaotix still waiting where Bill had left them, scuffing at the sandy ground with boredom as the platypus arranged for a friendly meet.

Barby shot a glance at Espio and Charmy before turning her glare on Vector, still bearing a grudge, even though many years had passed. Even if him and his friends were there to help, nobody really wanted the crocodile here. Vector shared the sentiment, looking quietly away from his former gang.

It was up to Espio and Walt to step up and break the tension. The kangaroo stepped up first, brave enough to speak.

"Welcome mates. You're…?"

"Team Chaotix," Espio introduced " My name is Espio, and these are my partners, Vector and Charmy,"

"Hey there!" Charmy screamed. Vector grunted and Espio sighed.

" We were told that you have a case for us," said the chameleon.

"This way," said Walt " We'll take you to the scene of the crime,"

Following the kangaroo's lead, the Chaotix soon found themselves standing in the same place where Barby's ambush occurred.

"This is where most of the attacks have been happening" Walt explained " one of the few the canyon land forests in Downunda that leads to the underground river where we get most of our fresh water from. The running theory is that the monster discovered the river and wants to hog all of the fresh water for itself. However, when Barby went to give the beast a piece of her mind, the creature paused mid-bite of tearing into her and ran away."

"Odd" said Espio " it's behavior seems so random. What about the strange footprint and claw marks in the trees?"

"We had a local vet study them under guarded supervision" said Barby, stepping up by Walt's side " Traits are similar to a dingo, but a DNA sample is unconfirmed. I could feel real teeth when the creature bit me, but its eyes were so unnatural, glowing red until they shifted to an amber glow. Oh yeah, and Walt forgot to mention that when it ran away, its back grew wings."

"So it can fly too?" said Charmy stunned. " Wow! This is not going to be an easy case."

Vector agreed. Already something wasn't setting right. There was more going on here than just a mysterious monster to decode. Someone evil was definitely behind this. The only question was, who?


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts Of A Monster

**Ch.3: Thoughts of A Monster**

Red eyes glowed fiercely as a hungry tongue lapped thirstily at the water, reflecting the face of the mysterious and monstrous creature that the citizens of Downunda have come to loathe and fear. A golden, metal mangle of flesh and bone, truly a freak among creation, the mutated dingo thrashed, growling and snarling, struggling to maintain some little sense of control.

Eventually, the glow of his red eyes faded, shifting to a calmer, amber hue. He sighed, relieved, for the moment, folding back his bat-like wings as he paced around to settle down on the ground.

The primal instinct to destroy was getting harder to control. He thought he had escaped to a place with few living beings, yet a whole village existed not far outside the forest, with locals that came in every so often for water and food.

He didn't really want to hurt anyone, yet his messed up mind gave him no choice. Horrific memories twirled around in a torturous mess, while a dark voice whispered out slowly seeking to regain some control.

"No!" thought the dingo in his mind. " I escaped! I can't go back! I can't!"

Horrendous images played out in his head, making the dingo scream out in agony, terrifying any creature that was close enough to hear.

"I CAN'T!"

"Help me please," the creature sobbed.

Yet, there was no one to turn to. His purpose in reality didn't exist. No one could help him.

"Who would ever care for a creature like me?"

* * *

Back in the village, as Walt prepared dinner, Vector stood alone, peering out of the window, pondering over the facts of the case they had managed to gather thus far.

Under the watchful eye of Barby and her friends, the Chaotix had spent about two hours in the forest, scrounging for any remaining clues that may have been left behind. They avoided the underground river area, knowing that the monster the others spoke of was most likely home.

Little evidence was found, but Vector did discover a poster of a missing child that set something urgent off in his brain.

A dingo child had gone missing, in a village Vector knew was not far from where they were. In fact, it was very close to the crater where Angel Island first rose.

Why was this poster sitting alone, hidden in the grass of the forest? It had to have been dropped there by someone that the creature had attacked.

Bill confirmed that the poster was a few weeks old however, having been shown around to the citizens long before the monster appeared. A number of children had gone missing, each just a few weeks apart. It had to be a coincidence that Vector had found this laying around in the forest.

Even so, Vector wasn't to keen on dismissing it. There was a connection here. The crocodile just had a hunch. And it was up to him and the Chaotix to find out what they were.


End file.
